


Love

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Karasuno, Karasuno volleyball team - Freeform, Love Confessions, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: The 7 Types of Love as Described by the Greeks: Eros, Philia, Storge, Ludus, Agape, Pragma, and Philautia. Here's how they apply to Karasuno's volleyball team.
Kudos: 8





	1. Index

Though love takes the form of many shapes, the ancient Greeks identified seven different forms.

  1. Eros: A romantic, passionate love.
  2. Philia: An intimate, authentic friendship.
  3. Storge: An unconditional, familial love.
  4. Ludus: A playful, flirtatious love
  5. Agape: Love for everyone/selfless love
  6. Pragma: A committed, and passionate longstanding love
  7. Philautia: The love of ones self



Here are the seven forms of love, and they are attributed to the Karasuno Volleyball Team.

* * *

These are just a bunch of soft (and maybe a little spicy on some?) short drabbles. Each chapter will be tagged with a rating, and ship in the title of the work. 

Will update tags as I go also. Will be writing it from 7 to 1 so feel free to vote on which ship gets e r o s ~


	2. Philautia – Love of Self – Kageyama Tobio - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-love encompasses two concepts: Care-based love that reinforces self-esteem and selfishness pleasure- and fame-seeking behavior. 
> 
> \--
> 
> I decided to go with the care-based love that reinforces self-esteem. Growing you as a person.

Since being a part of Karasuno’s team Kageyama has grown. Not as in physical statue per say (he didn’t really need any more height, he was happy with his current statute), but as a person. The love the team has shown him, and he had truly embraced had allotted copious amounts of support to himself as a team member.

As he took the outstretched milk box from the tangerine who was chattering away at how excited he was about the upcoming match, and how well they were going to do, Kageyama found a soft smile spreading over his lips as he ducked his head down. Sucking on the straw lightly as Noya bounded over in excitement rattling on about his new defense plan to anyone who was possibly listening.

Despite the urge to still isolate himself, go back to standing sulking in the corner of the gym at the mistakes he had made during practice like he may have previously done he found himself craving the contact (albeit still distanced) from his teammates. Craving the family-sensation and excitement that radiated off all of them. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump, body tensing, turning to look up at Daichi as he chattered on to Suga about something he honestly couldn’t care about, but still the sudden touch warmed his body leaving him with a warm sensation in his body as he relaxed into the touch. Yes, Kaygeyama had definitely grown with his team.


End file.
